


My To Read Pile

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of Curunir (Saruman’s Vision) by Mike Richards
Kudos: 1





	My To Read Pile

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of Curunir (Saruman’s Vision) by Mike Richards

High looms the tower of books I am reading  
So many tomes recommended to me,   
Once there were two but now there are mountains  
Reaching up further than my eyes can see

Right on the top the invisible library  
Two books I’ve read - but that still leaves me four   
When will I get to return to these stories?   
life’s always full up of work sleep and chores

Every convention the list’s growing longer  
Always one more that I simply must read,  
Sad is the truth that I’m slowly accepting  
I already have far more books than I need.

Deep at the bottom are treasures forgotten  
The names and the authors I do not recall  
Sometimes my friends ask me if I have read one yet  
And I have to admit I have read none at all

I was resolved that this year I’d make progress  
I set aside time and I made me some tea  
Then I drifted off with my nose for a bookmark  
I guess I should wait til I’ve caught up on sleep.


End file.
